A Sign, Maybe?
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: I love taking Hetalia personality quizzes and watching them ultimately fail. This quiz result, however... It's freaky... Read for more information.


So I just LOVE to take Hetalia personality quizzes and watch them jump around trying to figure out who I am, failing miserably. XD It's just so fun, because it either gets my connection with Asia or my connection with the very West Europe, and it's so hilarious as it tries to guess who's related to me! According to the inaccurate quizzes, I've been Germany's little sister, a mis-understood country of Africa, Thailand's daughter (now THAT ONE was funny), America's and Canada's older sister Mexico, Romano's and Spain's secret-crack-love child (that one made me fall of my bed laughing), and Sealand's mother. No one's EVER made a quiz where they were able to get at least 50 percent of the facts correct.

Well...

Until a few weeks ago, at least...

I took one of those regular Hetalia personality quizzes, ready to see the failure again. Now, for the life of me, I absolutely CAN NOT remember the quiz maker's name, but... 90 percent of it was correct. NINETY PERCENT.

The only things wrong with the results are my age, my eye and hair color (though I dyed it brown once), and Russia's and Japan's opinions. EVERYTHING ELSE IS CORRECT. DD: I'm not sure what to think. So I want YOUR GUYS' OPINIONS! Leave a comment and tell me what you think about this freaky almost-completely-correct quiz result!

The result I had:

You are Beijing.

Nickname: Bei-Bei

Age: 17

Family: Asian Family

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5' 2"

Personality: Sweet, Naive, Strong

Hi everyone~ My name is _(y/n)_and I represent Beijing. I'm in the Allies with China. The strangest person there would be France. He makes jokes that I can't understand and my family is constantly watching his every move. I wonder why? Well, I'm very clumsy and I tend to fall a lot. Like last week when I fell off a tree branch... or when I fell off the stairs before my first world meeting. I can also see things other people can't, I've seen them since forever! At first, I thought I was the only one who could see them but Iggy, his siblings, and Norway can see them too. Ah, well I need to help Japan and China now, so I guess I'll see you later. Korea, leave them alone!

Character opinions:

America: Dude, she's great. She's trying to get me to eat healthier, though...

England: *smiles* Sometimes, she comes to my house to have tea. She's one of the only people who can see my friends. Oh, flying mint bunny! How are you?

France: I would try to do something to her but I don't want to risk dying. *looks at your family and several others*

China: Bei-Bei? I love her. She's so cute. I will protect her with my wok.

Russia: She is nice, da? She hides me from Belarus and gives me sunflowers. One of my only friends.

Canada: She sees me and sometimes she'll try to help get me noticed.

Italy: Ve~ she's one of my best friends. We make pasta together!

Germany: She completes her training without complaint but she's too innocent. I feel like I have to watch over her like Italy since she gets pushed around a lot. But she said that she admires my determination and bravery on the battlefield.

Japan: I love my little sister. She is the only one I let hug me and she reads manga and draw with me. I have to watch over her just in case... *Stares at France with his Katana in his hand*

Denmark: She's so cute and small. Even though she doesn't drink she's still fun to be around. Plus, she's the only one who can hold a conversation with Sve for a long period of time.

Sweden: She's nice. Respects me and my wife. Almost like a daughter to us.

Finland: I-I'm not your wife! Anyway, Beijing is a sweet kid. She visits our countries often and enjoys learning about our culture.

Norway: She can see my friends and defends me when Denmark teases me.

Iceland: What about her? We're friends, nothing more.

Sealand: She's like an older sister. She thinks that one day, I'll become as strong country like that jerk, England. Although, she disapproves of me calling England a jerk, even though he is one...

Mr. Puffin: Nobody better not hurt her. She's one of the only people who'll call me cute.

Belarus: I-I think she's nice. She tries to help me be less intimidating so Russia won't run away from me all the time. Excuse me... Big brother where are you? Let's become one.. (You: Belarus...) Belarus: Oh, sorry. Big Brother, come out so you, me, and Big sis can have dinner together. (Everyone: Is that really Belarus?! Russia: What did you do to my sister?)

Ukraine: She's so sweet!

Lithuania: She has such a good heart, the first time she saw us being beat up by Mr. Russia, she stopped him and offered to let him beat her instead.

Estonia: It's always more pleasant when she comes over.

Latvia: She's so sweet and stops Mr. Russia from pushing down on my head. He's always a lot nicer when she's around.

Taiwan: I love my little sister. She's a nice change from being surrounded by mostly boys all the time. And Hong admires her like the sun-struck person would the sun! Oops, did I say that?

Hong Kong: She likes to watch fireworks with me and she's sweet. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

Korea: She's my older sister and I won't let anyone take her away.

Thailand: Bei-Bei likes coming over to play with my elephant. She also likes my cooking. I'll make sure she's safe at all times!

Vietnam: She is so sweet and is always offering to help me. Everyone in the family is so protective of her.

Prussia: We're great friends. :D I wouldn't mind seizing her vitals. *stares* I know what you're thinking. I AM NOT THAT PERVERT FRANCE!

Austria: She likes to listen to me play, sometimes I'll give her lessons on the piano.

Hungary: She's like my innocent little sister. I love dressing her up in my traditional dresses, she looks so cute. But I have to make France doesn't try anything inappropriate on her. Anyone who hurts her will deal with me!

Greece: I like her, Japan brings her with him often. I gave her a kitten,and she named it Athenia after a Goddess in my mother's and my culture.

Turkey: She's nice, but I can't help but feel that she's different...

Switzerland: I let her walk on my lawn all the time. She looks weak but she's really tough. The first time I accidentally hit her with a bullet, she just ignored it. Which is both stupid and brave. I can't help but feel that someone will take advantage of her, though.

Lichtenstein: Big brother likes her and so do I. She always gets me such pretty things. She also encouraged me to cut my hair in order to become like big brother when I still had long hair.

Poland: She's, like, so cute. Can I, like, keep her?

Belgium: I like her, she's very nice and she gets along with everyone.

Spain: I met her on one of China's ship when she went to visit England and Hong Kong during Hong's captivity-I mean, uh, long visit there. She's so cute and helpful.

Romano: I don't like that she's friends with the potato bastard or his brother. She's a lot like Feliciano except she's not as helpless. And she doesn't mind my swearing.

Scotland: Her? I've only seen her once when she came to see my little brother, though I was drunk so I think I scared her off... The lass seems nice enough, though.

Ireland: She seems nice. She's more like England though, the lass is.

Wales: I'm good friends with her older brother and I enjoy her company. She helps me drag my brothers home from the bar when they get drunk.


End file.
